memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan series)/Deployment/Prologue
Prologue Ext. Space (Tyra Sector) Fade In The year is 2373 and the Federation is about to go to war with an alien faction known as the Dominion now with the Cardassian Union joining the Dominion in an alliance war seems to be over the horizon, Captain Benjamin Sisko comes up with a plan to mine the Bajoran wormhole to keep Dominion ships from heading to Cardassia. Camera shows the Federation Seventh Fleet in the system awaiting the arrival of the Dominion/Cardasssian Alliance, as the USS Archer is in formation as well. Forcing Gul Skrain Dukat to retake his former post with a large fleet of Dominion/Cardassian fleet after the Dominion/Cardassian forces took over the Station and the attack fleet meets up with the Defiant and the Rotarran the Federation Seventh Fleet is in the Tyra System awaiting the arrival of the newly formed Dominion/Cardassian Alliance this could lead to a long bloody war.... Int. Main Bridge The Crew are at their stations as Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. Ltjg. Mason: It's coming up to 2100 hours now Captain. Taylor yawns a bit. Capt. Taylor: This is boring what's taking them so long to get here. Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: Wanting to fight them? She straightens up a bit and looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Yeah and show that we're not gonna back down. Sensors rapidly beeps as Ensign Y'Nar looks at her console. Ens. Y'Nar: Sensors are picking up a massive fleet of Dominion and Cardassian warships heading our way they'll be here in under five minutes. Taylor gets up and adjusts her uniform. Capt. Taylor: Red alert, shields up! The lights dimmed and klaxon blares as the crew goes to their battle stations. Ext. Space (Tyra Sector) The Dominion/Cardassian Fleet emerges from warp and approaches the Seventh Fleet. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Red lights are flashing as Lieutenant Mason looks at his console and reports to Captain Taylor. Ltjg. Mason: Phasers are fully powered, both photons and quantums are fully loaded and shields are at full strength. Ensign Y'Nar chimes in. Ens. Y'Nar: Captain we're recieving a hail from the North Star it's Admiral D'Gret. Taylor nods at her and Y'Nar inputs commands into the console and activates the com as Admiral D'Gret comes over the com. Adm. D'Gret (speakers): All ships this is Admiral D'gret the enemy is approaching keep them from taking the planet at all times, all ships assume a defensive bulwark three ranks deep, six wide and three tall and make sure they don't get by you D'gret out. Taylor looks at Ensign Kaye. Capt. Taylor: Ensign you heard the Admiral. She nods and inputs commands into the helm console. Ext. Space The Seventh Fleet assumes the tactical formation. Int. Main Bridge (red alert) Captain Ronston looks at the viewer showing the enemy fleet approaching them, Ensign Y'Nar looks at her console. Ens. Y'Nar: Captain if I'm reading these scans right then we're facing a fleet of 248 ships. Martin is surprised and joins her behind the helm. Cmdr. Martin: Intel stated that the Dominion wasn't suppose to arrive till the next day. Taylor is shocked by this. Capt. Taylor: Oh Crap. Boom! Ext. Space (Tyra Sector) The Dominion and Cardassian fleet fires at the 7th fleet as the Seventh engages the enemy and keeps them from going at the planets. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) The crew are hanging onto their consoles as the ship shakes hard under fire, Bangs and a lot of shaking Ensign Y'Nar reports. Ens. Y'Nar: Captain I'm getting casualty reports from decks four, five, eight and fifteen, we also have a plasma leak in our port nacelle. Ensign Kaye looks at her console. Ens. Kaye: Going to evasive pattern omega four. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Ext. Space (Tyra Sector) The Seventh Fleet is having issues with the Dominion/Cardassian forces. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Coolant vents from the ceiling as consoles are flickering, as Ensign Y'Nar looks at her console. Ens. Y'Nar: Hull breaches on decks 4-9 force fields are in place and holding, we've taken heavy damage to deck 14 the force fields aren't responding we're venting atmosphere. Captain Taylor looks at Ensign Kaye. Capt. Taylor: Go to evasive pattern beta 4 keep our port nacelle from them at all times. Kaye nods and inputs commands into the helm console. Then Lieutenant Mason reports. Ltjg. Mason: Captain the North Star has been disabled, and is being hammered by the Gevrok. Taylor looks at Ensign Kaye. Capt. Taylor: Ensign take us to the North Star we've got to defend them. She nods and inputs commands into the helm. Ext. Space (Tyra Sector) The Archer heads to the North Star as she's being bombarded with weapons fire, the Archer fires phasers at the fighters taking them out and attempts to fire at the Galor-class warship but is flanked by five Jem'Hadar fighters. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as Ensign Kaye is frustrated. Ens. Kaye: Damn Jem'Hadar fighters bugging us like flies. Then they see the North Star explode into a thousand pieces as the entire crew is shocked by what just happened, then Ensign Y'Nar looks at her console. Ens. Y'Nar: INCOMING! Taylor turns to her. Ext. Space (Tyra Sector) A single Jem'hadar fighter runs into the port side of the bridge module and a large explosion erupts from where the fighter rammed the Archer. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as support beam and debris from the ceiling falls to the deck. NCC-8876 (USS Archer) Drydocked at Yard 39A, Scorpion Shipyards NCC-60597/03 (Shuttle Ptolemy) Int. Cockpit Captain Taylor wakes up as she's sitting in the co-pilot chair of the shuttle as Ensign Kaye turns to her. Ens. Kaye: Are you all right Captain? She looks at the young Ensign. Capt. Taylor: Yeah just a bad dream that's all how long till we reach the Archer? Kaye looks at the console. Ens. Kaye: We're 23 minutes away from the berth Captain. Ext. Space (Earth Orbit) The Class-9 Shuttle approaches the fleetyards as Starship are flying by the shipyards and docking with it. Int. Ptolemy Cockpit Taylor looks at the starship as they approach the docking berth. Capt. Taylor: she looks... cold Kaye turns to her. Ens. Kaye: They're keeping her on internal power, right now, they already did the power system tests- Taylor cuts her off. Capt. Taylor: Two days ago, I've been keeping up with the reports. Kaye smiles at her. Ens. Kaye: Wow you've been buried in her schematics haven't you? Taylor smirks at her. Capt. Taylor: Yeah I have and I've barely got any sleep I was so wired when the Admiral told me about my new command, can you do me a favorite can you take us under the saucer and then over? Kaye nods and inputs commands into the shuttle's console. Ext. Space The shuttle dived below the 'waterline' of the saucer section and the large block numbers of the ship's naval construction contract number were as big as her eyes. Pride surged within her as she reached out with her hand to touch the viewport plexiglass, as though her fingers might pass through so she could touch the hull with her bare hand. When her fingers hit the glass, she pulled them back quickly and gave Taylor a sheepish grin. Int. Ptolemy Cockpit The shuttle's speakers crackled to life. A woman with a contralto voice called to them. Crewmen (OC): "This is Challenger Control to inbound shuttle. Please identify yourself. You are entering the approach and landing for our main shuttlebay." Kaye activates the com. Ens. Kaye: Code six Archer. A few minutes of awkward silence then the woman comes over the com. Crewmen (OC): Acknowledged Ptomely you're cleared for landing. Kaye smiles. Ens. Kaye: Thank you flight Ptomely out, with your orders Captain. Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: Take us in Ensign. She nods and inputs commands into the console. They're approaching the shuttle bay as the bay doors opened. (End of Teaser, Fade out)